Dramione
by lyla23blacc
Summary: Hermione avait recommencé sa scolarité à Poudlar depuis un mois bientôt. Ca faisait donc un mois qu'elle supportait Ron. Elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de fuir son quotidien ennuyeux, et étonnamment, ses prières s'étaient exaucées, mais de façon...étrange. Son salut s'était incarné en Drago, qui plus étrangement encore, ne cherchait qu'à se faire pardonner ses actes passés.


Bonjour chers lecteurs, ceci est le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction, Dramione. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Ne vous en faites pas si il n'est pas très long, c'est parce que c'est le début et que je n'avais pas encore pris mes marques. Si vous voulez que je publie la suite, il faudra m'envoyer des rewiewes ! Merci J

Dramione

Partie 1 Mensonges et disputes

Chapitre 1 : Hermione

_Pourquoi les couloirs sont-ils toujours aussi bondés ?, _se demanda Hermione Granger en serrant son sac contre elle.

Elle longea le mur jusqu'à la salle de et s'introduit avec plaisir dans la classe encore vide. Elle se dirigea vers son banc quand soudain, un souffle chaud lui caressa la nuque.

-Salut ma puce, susurra une voix familière. Tu n'es pas avec tes petits amis, Harry et l'autre crétin de Ron ?

-Pas maintenant, grogna Hermione. Je t'ai dit qu'on se verrait ce soir !

-Mais je ne peux pas attendre !

-Oui, oui, à ce soir. Les autres vont arriver.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait dire la vérité à ton…copain officiel ?, questionna-t-il pour la millième fois tout en sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réponse d'Hermione.

-Pas maintenant, le supplia-t-elle. Je te promets que je leur dirai, mais attends un peu. Et puis, c'est plus palpitant de te rejoindre la nuit dans ta chambre de préfet que de se bécoter devant tout le monde, non ?

-Mmmm… Bon.

Il s'éloigna. Soulagée, Hermione le vit quitter la classe. Juste à temps. Un élève entrait.

-Salut Hermione !, s'exclama Parvati Patil. Comment ça va ?

-Oh, bien.

Elle avait l'arcade sourcilière barrée d'une cicatrice blanchâtre, souvenir désagréable de son année précédente passée à Poudlar. Et de la bataille avec Voldemort.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla Hermione à cette pensée.

Elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais faire resurgir ces images de terreur, mais elles apparaissaient toutes les nuits dans ses rêves.

-Heu, Hermione ? Tu es toute pâle, la prévint Parvati.

-C'est bon, juste une faiblesse passagère.

-Ah… Bon, ben, à plus !

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place tandis qu'Hermione se reprenait.

L'année passée, n'ayant été que chaos, avait compté pour du beurre selon l'expression moldue. Tous les élèves avaient repris leurs études où elles en étaient une année auparavant, sauf ceux qui estimaient avoir assimilé les éléments suffisants à leur scolarité.

Hermione aurait voulu immédiatement quitter Poudlar, car elle connaissait tous les livres par chœur, mais Ron et Harry désiraient refaire leur année, qu'ils avaient complètement sautée. Hermione avait suivi le mouvement. Et puis, ces heures libres lui avaient permis de connaître Drago. Bien sûr, elle savait qui il était, elle l'avait même détesté. Elle et ses amis l'avaient espionné une fois. Mais en fait, Drago était un garçon passionnant. Où bien était-ce la faute de Ron, qui ne présentait aucun intérêt particulier en dehors d'être un peu sot ?

Parce qu'à côté de Ron, même le plus débile des géants pouvait paraître intelligent. Ne les avait-il pas abandonnés lors de leur quête des horcruxes, pour revenir en se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de dormir dans la rue ? Il était vraiment d'une stupidité déconcertante. Elle l'avait aimé au début. _Au début_. Bien vite, il s'était mis à faire le crétin et tout était retombé.

-Bonjour. Allez, tous à vos places !, ordonna le professeur qui venait d'entrer en classe.

Hermione fila vers un banc quelconque. Ron était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quant à Harry, il s'était brisé un bras la veille, en jouant au Quiditch. Sa tête en tombant était si drôle qu'Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était censée être sa meilleure amie.

Harry aussi était devenu pompeux, arrogant après la bataille de l'année précédente. A coups de « passe-moi la fiole Hermione » ou de « va me chercher mon livre », il avait donné à Hermione la force d'aborder Drago. Sa colère et sa rancune s'étaient muées en une sorte de détermination sans faille. Elle était bien décidée à montrer à Harry…quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Tout le monde savait que Drago était le pire ennemi d'Harry. Voir Hermione au bras du Serpentard lui aurait fichu une sacrée claque ! Mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de l'embrasser en public. Elle réservait ça à la chambre du garçon, qu'elle rejoignait chaque soir.

-S'il vous plaît ! Silence !, intima .

-Hermione soupira, sortit sa baguette et fixa le professeur. Celle-ci commença à expliquer comment jeter un sort de métamorphose à une grenouille pour la transformer en souris. Elle distribua les grenouilles. Hermione immobilisa la sienne et prononça entre ses dents la formule. Aussitôt, une souris apparut à la place de l'amphibien.

-Bravo Miss Granger!, s'exclama . Dix points à Gryffondor! Allez donc aider vos camarades à présent !

Hermione se leva, et traînant les pieds, elle se dirigea vers Parvati qui se démenait avec une étrange créature, un mélange de souris et de grenouille.

-Regarde Parvati, expliqua patiemment Hermione, tu dois agiter ta baguette de haut en bas et non de gauche à droite en passant par le haut.

Parvati suivit les conseils de la jeune fille et l'étrange chose laissa place à une petite souris blanche. Ensuite, Hermione aida Neville, qui, depuis la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore il y a trois ans, avait fait d'énormes progrès, en potions notamment. Le nouvel enseignant de potions, un dénommé Daniel Craig, était agréable avec les élèves et leur donnait confiance en eux, sans se départir de son autorité. Hermione l'adorait.

-Bien Neville !, le félicita-t-elle.

-Merci Hermione. Dis, tu sais ce que j'ai reçu pour la rentrée, de la part de ma grand-mère ? Une plante exotique appelée « Palmier ». Je la trouve magnifique je l'ai même emmenée à Poudlar. Elle a besoin de…

Neville continua son discours sur les palmiers qu'Hermione connaissait déjà très bien. Elle avait passé ses vacances à la plage une année, elle avait donc eu le loisir de voir ces arbres. Mais elle ne voulait pas blesser Neville. La botanique était un domaine dans lequel il excellait, et ce depuis toujours. De plus, même si Harry et Ron l'agaçaient beaucoup ces temps-ci, Neville, Luna et Ginny étaient restés ses amis. Ils se voyaient régulièrement après les cours, quand ils avaient du temps libre. Car cette année était celle des ASPIC, et les professeurs les noyaient sous les devoirs. Harry pensait devenir Auror, Ron employé au ministère de la magie, Neville professeur de botanique et Hermione…elle ne savait pas du tout. Elle avait bien songé à professeur d'Arithmancie, ou bien à déléguée chez les moldus, ou encore à un poste dans l'échange avec les êtres hybrides, quelque chose comme ça, mais pour l'instant, elle ne pensait qu'à Drago.

Drago, avec ses yeux gris-bleus, ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, son menton pointu, son charisme qui l'attirait comme un aimant… Ça avait commencé au tout début de l'année. Elle avait dû donner des cours de rattrapage en métamorphose à Drago. Et bien entendu, elle avait appris à le connaître mieux, à l'apprécier même. Et il semblait que c'était réciproque. Quand Drago n'avait plus eu de lacunes, il avait certes arrêté de la voir le soir mais ils se rencontraient (par un des plus grands hasards !) dans la bibliothèque, dans le parc, et même dans les couloirs. Bien sûr, Ron et Harry n'en savaient rien. Et comme l'avait prévu Hermione, il avait fini par l'embrasser. En Octobre. Derrière la serre du professeur Chourave, en cachette. Et ce petit manège s'était perpétué tous les soirs. Ils étaient allés plus loin, une fois, dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Drago, et depuis, bien des fois, mais Ron ne soupçonnait rien. Pas plus que Harry d'ailleurs. Celui-ci, obnubilé par son poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch, ne se doutait de rien. Lavande Brown l'avait une fois questionnée sur sa présence derrière les serres.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de promener tranquillement à présent ?, avait rétorqué Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Si…si, bien sûr mais…

-Bon, très bien alors.

Drago était son bout de ciel bleu. Dans le brouillard gris de monotonie et d'ennui qui l'entourait, Drago lui apparaissait comme une lanterne. Il rendait son quotidien plus palpitant, ses soirées plus chaudes, ses longues journées plus supportables. Quant à elle, elle avait aidé Malefoy à préparer son procès, dans lequel il avait été innocenté, sans pour autant échapper à la lourde amende que lui avaient infligé les membres du Magenmagot. Il avait besoin d'elle pour le tempérer, elle avait besoin de lui pour égayer sa vie.

Non, décidément, elle n'était pas prête à laisser leur relation éclater au grand jour.


End file.
